Dbz gang's last year of high School!!!
by ssj-ashley
Summary: This is the fanfic, that I first wrote only a couple days ago. Everyone is in their last year of highschool! They go on this trip, to a city.... what things will happen there? And it's a b/v get together... but there's still cc/g, and k/18. Later!
1. Default Chapter

Hey people! ssj-ashley here. My first fan fic to ever be posted. ( I've wrote others, and printed them to show to friends ^_~) I would like reviews, so every chapter, I want at least one review before I continue... sorry, but sometimes, Imight juist wait and wait and wait, and get bored so I might add a chapter anywayz! ^_^! Go easy on me.... my first fan fic ok? Oh and, I update pretty much everyday... if not the chapter wil come the day after! Promise! ^_~. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: First day of school!  
  
" Hey Chi!" Bulma said, walking in through the doors of the school. She took a huge breath. " First day of school... kinda sucks..." Bulma looked around. " I can't belive that this is our last year here!" Chichi never spoke. " Is anything wrong Chi?" Bulma asked, wondering why she never said one word yet.  
  
" Once you think about it... we've had a lot of memories in this old school..." Chichi said dreamily, and kinda sad too.  
  
" Yeah... I know. It's going to be so weird leaving this place, and leaving our parents that put us through this school.... and they've probably went through hell! But no matter what, they've never said no when it comes to school."  
  
" Hi, Chi!" Goku said, smiling. " Hi Goku... what's wrong?" Chichi asked.  
  
" Uh... nothing's wrong. Vegeta's in a bad mood, and I was cheerful, then Vegeta kinda ruined my cheerfulness...." Goku looked at the floor.  
  
" What's Vegeta in a bad mood for now?" Bulma asked, hands on her hips.  
  
" Oh, his car wouldn't work, and he had to take the bus with us." Krillin said, with 18 holding hands.  
  
" Me and Chi were talking about how we're going to miss this place... I mean, our lives, since 14, circled around this place. And before that, it was elementary!" Bulma said.  
  
" Yeah... but that won't happen to our friendship... will it?" 18 asked.  
  
" Of course not." Chichi said, holding hands with Goku.  
  
Bulma felt so alone, since she broke up with Yamcha last year for cheating on her. She hasn't gone out with anybody since.  
  
" Oh!!! Here comes the prince!" Bulma said, sarcastingly. " What woman? I never opened my mouth, and here you are starting it this early in the morning... my ears can't take anymore of your squeaky voice anymore. So shut up!" Vegeta said. He had a small smirk on his face.  
  
" What are YOU smirking about??? You better make it disapear, before I make you disapear!" Bulma said, tightning her already tightened fists. " Your threatening me woman??" Vegeta hissed.  
  
" Stop it you two!!! This is our last year! Try to get along!" Chichi and 18 said.  
  
" Fine." Vegeta said. " OK...." Bulma said quietly, still looking at Vegeta... if only looks could kill!  
  
" Guys! Today is thee first day, of our last year at this school! Can you belive it?" 18 said, picking up her bookbag from the floor, where she placed so she could fix her hair back into a pony tail.  
  
* Bell Rings *  
  
" OK people! Get your schedules! A-M on table 1! N-Z on table 2." The princibal said.  
  
* Everyone gets there schedules *  
  
" Oh cool! I wanna see yours Chichi!" Bulma said.  
  
After all was looked at, Goku and Vegeta had Math every Tuesday morning 2P ( second period ) together. Chichi and Bulma had Drama1-2 every Wednesday morning 1P together. Everyone had Study Hall every Friday together after school. Bulma and Vegeta took most of their honor class on Thursdays, which meant, they spent a lot of time together every Thursday.  
  
" Ok! Cool! We get to see each other every Friday at Study Hall!" 18 said.  
  
" Everyone. Seeing your getting your schedules today, you may leave to go home early ok? Bye now!" Ms. Rox said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Hoped ya'll liked it! Later! 


	2. The School Trip

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Hey people. Back again!I'mputting up chapter two, because you never had much to r&r with on chapter 1 k? Oh and look for my new story, " Sunday's Angels " It's still a Dbz fic! Well, please R&R k? Enjoy!  
  
Reminder: I do not own Dbz, and never will ! Enjoy~ ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: The Week-long School Trip!!  
  
" Hey! Vegeta! Are you going to go to the school trip? It's gonna be wicked!" Krillin said biringing his lunch tray to the table. " Yeah! Duh!" Vegeta said. " What trip?" Chichi said, and Bulma and 18 wanting to know too. "  
  
" Man! It's gonna be awesome!" Goku said, with 2 trays for him and Chichi.  
  
" Um, guys what trip?" Bulma said, hands on her hips, along with the other 2.  
  
" Are you going to enter the contest over there?" Krillin asked both Vegeta and Goku.  
  
" WHAT TRIP ARE YOU THREE IDIOT'S TALKING ABOUT??!!!" 18 said losing her cool.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at her. She quickly sat down, blushing. " The trip is going to cost each student at least 1500$, but it's worth it. They going to purchase return plane tickets. This is going to be a month long I think. I'm going. Because there's a huge contest going on over there. It's a bike race I think. And it goes by points. By how many points you do! It's wicked! You have to do a lot of tricks while your racing!" Goku said, sounding like a little kid almost.  
  
" Um... I don't know if I'm going...." Chichi announced quietly.  
  
" Whatttt???? Whyyyy?" Goku whined.  
  
" Like, it's kinda expensive, and you never explained what we would be doing there! Except the bike trick racey thingymajig! If there's anything else we'll be doing, worth my time... I'll go!" Chichi said.  
  
" Um, there's going to be shopping, and we'll be going to a stage, and the teacher is going to make us act for adults. This will give us a good mark on drama. And we'll be having one day by ourselves to spend with our friends. Like we can go where we want to for a day. And there's a contest we have to take against another school in cooking!" Goku said said in one breath, worrying Chichi won't go.  
  
Chichi had a huge smile from ear to ear on her face. " OK! It sounds like fun! When do we have to have the money in and when does the trip start?" Chichi asked. She wanted to go really bad now.  
  
" Everyone's going? Alright!" Everyone smiled. Bulma's smile was a bit smaller than the other's. She knew that Goku and Chichi would be spending the day together. And Krillin and 18 would spend the day together. She had no one, and neither did Vegeta. ' He is kind of hot.... BULMA! What are you saying?! It's Vegeta we're talking about. But... it's the truth, and he has no one! What harm would it do to go out with him? Ahhhh!!!! First you say he's only hot, now you want to go out with him?? Oh well... wouldn't hurt.' Bulma shoook her head a bit to get the thought away for awhile.  
  
" Is everything ok with you woman?" Vegeta said to Bulma.  
  
" Fine. Perfect." Bulma said smiling a huge smile at Vegeta. This scared him a bit, so he quickly looked away.  
  
" How are you guys going to spend ' friend' day or whatever?" Bulma asked.  
  
" I'm taking Chichi out to the movies." Goku said, getting a hug from Chichi.  
  
" Krillin?" Bulma asked, not knowing if she wanted to know.  
  
" I was planning on taking 18 just around the city. Site seeing and whatever. What are you doing?" Krillin asked, 18 elbowing him after he said it.  
  
" I don't know... ( sigh ) find out when I get there..." Bulma started to play with her food.  
  
" Uh... how about you Vegeta?" Goku asked, trying to get off this topic as soon as possible.  
  
" I don't know. I'm like the woman, I'll find out when I get there." Vegeta looked around the room.  
  
" How much spending money is everyone taking?" Krillin asked.  
  
Bulma smiled, " I might take my parents cards. If not I'm taking 2000$..." She gave one f those ^_^ smiles.  
  
Vegeta said, " I don't know. Maybe 500. But since we're going for the month, I might take 1500$."  
  
Goke said with a mouth full of food, " I shusht mighsht take 1200 dawwars wisht me."  
  
Chichi poked him, " Don't eat with your mouth full! Imight take only 1000. That's for food. I'm taking 1000 on shopping alone."  
  
" Same here." 18 and Krillin said at the same time.  
  
* The bell rings * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
OK! This chapter is a bit long. Ok.... how are you likeing it? Please review. It's kind of predictable what will happen in the city, but you never know... ^_^ OK. Oh, and by the way, 'Sunday's Angels' is a new story, and so is, ' The Race Of Blades ' ok? Both of them are going to be good. I think anyways. Well please R&R... Looking forward to gettin' at least 1! Later! 


	3. Chapter 3!

HEY.... I may not know what I'm doing. The title of chapter 2 said, the week long school trip, then in the story, I make Goku say that it was a month long. Please review, telling me how long I should make it ok? This is going to be a day of school. The next chapter will be the trip, but you have to review in order for me to continue ok? Plz. OK.... as always, enjoy!^_^! ( By the way....I don't own DragonballZ....) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: The weirdest, but best day! ( I COULDN"T THINK OF WHAT TO CALL it...)  
  
" Man, Goku, I can't wait for the trip." Krillin said, looking at 18, Chichi, and Bulma laugh their heads off.  
  
" OK.... Bulma? Have you asked anyone yet?" 18 asked calming down. " Uh, for what?" Bulma was confused. What was she talking about? " The trip right? It's the day after tomorrow! Well, all the girls in class without a boyfriend, will ask someone to the trip, see if it works out, then continue if they want, or it's only for the trip. Since you didn't know, I doubt that you asked anyone, so let's see.... everyone's took!" Bulma looked at Chichi, who was looking around, then grinned at Bulma... oh no.... Bulma didn't know if that's a good or bad thing... " What Chi? What?" Bulma looked to where she was looking at. VEGETA! " What are you thinking?" Bulma asked being pulled by the arm, towards Vegeta. " I am not going out with Vegeta." Bulma yelled out. Everyone looked at me. Even Vegeta! " Oh.... my......Kami....." Bulma was being pulled again after a moment of silence.  
  
" Vegeta? Will you go out with Bulma for the trip?" Chichi asked.  
  
" Wha? Your nuts! I wouldn't go with that to save my life!" Vegeta said, crossing his arms.  
  
" See! It was a waste of time to even come here!" Bulma kind of screamed, walking away.  
  
" So, 'Bulma' tell me.... you did want me to go with you?" Vegeta asked, curious.  
  
" Um... well, yeah. So I wouldn't be the only girl in school without a date, but you said no so, bye bye!" Bulma said, blushing, because of what I just said. ( Wouldn't you? )  
  
" Woman.... I'll go with you." Vegeta said, looking away, kinda of ( guess ) blushing!  
  
" Wha? Are you serious... oh.... ok!" Bulma said it. 'Me and Vegeta are going out!' She thought to herself.  
  
Wanna know a secret... oh and by the way, it's me Bulma! ^_^ I have liked Vegeta WHEN I was going out with Yamcha. Don't tell ok? I'll soon tell Chi and 18... but I had to tell you first k? On with the story....  
  
" Bulma! You have a date... with Vegeta. You know how many girls are going to plan your death?" 18 said, smiling from ear to ear. " Today's Friday right? We all have Study Hall together." I said.  
  
" Goku? Guess what? Bulma and Vegeta are going out!" Chichi said. She looked behind her, Vegeta was coming.  
  
" So Vegeta.... you and Bulma eh?" Goku said smiling.  
  
Vegeta blushed a bit, trying to look away, until it was gone.  
  
* Study Hall, Last period *  
  
" Hey Vegeta!" Chichi said, dragging Bulma to sit by him, then she sat by Bulma, then Goku sat by Chi, then sat Krillin, then 18.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma for a second. She looked back. Then stared at each other for a moment then Vegeta ACTUALLY smiled, then she went back to work smiling too....  
  
She couldn't work after she put her hand down, to scratch the back of her foot, when Vegeta grabbed her hand, then held it for awile.  
  
' Oh!!! He can be so sweet... he doesn't like being sweet in public.' Bulma thought to herself. Chichi dropped her pen, and went down and got it. Goku came down to, because he was going to get it for her at first, but then Chichi went down. When they came up again, they smiled. Chichi whispered to 18, " 18! Bulma and Vegeta are only supposed to be going out on the trip right? Well, look under the table.... drop your pen or something!" Chichi sat back down.  
  
" Vegeta? What are you doing after school?" Goku asked, looking at his book.  
  
" I, just, well, I might just go around... besides, I'm already packed." Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma looked at him. Vegeta smiled at her... and she smiled too. 18 just got back up from her adventure.  
  
" What took you so long?" Chichi whispered.  
  
" I had to do something... but I hope they won't get hurt. And I seen their hands.It was so sweet!" 18 said gathering her books.  
  
* the bell rung *  
  
Bulma and Vegeta stay for secong,but then stood up. Vegeta fell right on top of Bulma, because... someone... tied her's and Vegeta'sshoelaces together. ( I wonder....)  
  
" Guys? You can't do it here! Wait til ya get home!" 18 said, laughing.  
  
Vegeta got off of Bulma then untied the shoelaces. Everyone left, because they knew... but they were behind the bookshelves....looking.  
  
" I think I know who did this!" Bulma said, angry. " It was 18."  
  
" More than likely." Vegeta said, trying to get the last knot out. Bulma tried to get to it, but he did, and their hands touched. He looked at Bulma, who was trying to untie the knot. He used his hand to lift her chin, and to look at him. Then he gave her a kiss!  
  
' Oh my god.... this is going to fast!' Bulma said, ' But he is a god kisser...' She smiled on his lips. Then they were broke off, when the teacher walked in. " Wait til after school students. Hurry up!" The teacher smiled at them. The knot was untied, then the were off. 18 and Chichi gave each other a high five, and the guys just looked at them, as if they had 5 heads.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Hey. Hopes ya like it, but I think that I made Vegeta and Bulma go together to fast... don't you think. Don't forget to review me,telling me how long the trip should be ok? And check out my other fic. The Race Of Bladez. It's not all that, but I'm working on it. It's about rolerblading, skatboarding, and motorcycling. And of course, there's fighting... ^_^later! ssj- ashley... ( don't forget... review! ) 


	4. Chapter 4!!!^_^

Hey people! It's ssj-ashley! This is chapter 4. No one told me, how long the trip should be. Seeing that their graduating this year, I'm gonna make it a month. I do, kinda like this story. This one chapter, has to get 2 reviews before I continue ok? Sorry. And I hope... as always...you enjoy this chapter. Later! ssj-ashley ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ Chapter 4: Sunday morning.... the plane ride!  
  
" Krillin? Have you been on a plane before?" 18 asked, in the airport. She had her hair back in a pony tail, with a yellow tank top that said, " kisses 4 free " and a pair of Manager jeans, with bably blue sketchers. " Um... no. Not that I can remember." Krillin said.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma walked over to them.  
  
" Hey 18! What's shakin' girl?" Bulma sat down by 18, smiling. " Not much B- chan! So, how was your trip Friday evening at school?" 18 said giggling at the same time. " Perfect..." Bulma said looking at Vegeta. Vegeta tuned around blushing and walked to wards Goku, who was looking at the picturs on the wall.  
  
" I'm scared.... seeing that your the rich girl, always travelling in private jets or whatever, what is it like on a plane?" 18 asked.  
  
" Wha? It's not that bad. Your ears pop... like you kinda go deaf, and you might get plane sick, but that rarely happens, that's all that can go bad. And 1 more thing... but I'll tell you later..." Bulma said looking away.  
  
" No! Tell me now!" 18 said, pointing her finger at Bulma.  
  
" It's not nice to point. Well.... the plane can crash..." Bulma got up with her bookbag, and ran towards Vegeta, after the evil look Krillin gave her, for frightening 18.  
  
" Hey Veggie!" Bulma said, hugging him.  
  
" What woman?" He said, kinda cranky about having to wake up 4:30 this morning. The plane left 6:00. It was 5:49 now.  
  
" Nothing! Calm down!" Bulma said, taking her arms away from around him, then crossing them, because of Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta sighed, then walked to where Bulma moved to. Vegeta lifted her up from behind.  
  
" V----E-----GGGGEEEEE-----TTT---AAAA!!!!" Bulma sid in between laughter. He put her down, and turned her around, then gently kissed her. ::  
  
" Awwwwww!!!!" Chichi said, poking Bulma in the ribs.  
  
" Oh! Chi! That hurt!" Bulma said playfully.  
  
" Students? It's time to board the plane.  
  
* On the plane *  
  
Vegeta was sat next to Chichi and 18. Buma was sat next to Goku, and this 15 year old. Krillin was sat next to these two young girls, about 13 years old. " Excuse me, but would 1 of you mind switching with that pretty girl with the blonde hair four seats in front of us? She's my girlfriend." Krillin said, trying to get one of them to swap. " Ok... I will." Said the one that sat next to Krillin. " Thanks." Krillin said. The girl got up and told 18 to swap, because this bald guy wanted them too. 18 jumped up happily off of her seat.  
  
" Um, excuse me, but bulma, now you can swap with Chichi! Then you can sit by Vegeta." Goku said, pointing to where they sat.  
  
* Vegeta and Bulma, and the 13 year old girl *  
  
" Hey Veggie!" Bulma said, swapping with Chichi. The 13 year old was talking to him. " Your name is Veggie? Funny name!" The girl said, applying more blue eye shadow on the already blur eye lids.  
  
" No, it's not Veggie... it's Vegeta thank you!" Vegeta said, crossing his arms.  
  
" Calm down Vegeta! God!" Bulma said.  
  
Bulma whispered to the girl, " He's really grouchy! I'm his girlfriend, so I can say what I want... my name is Bulma, what's yours? You can talk out loud now." Bulma said, getting away from her ear.  
  
" My name is Dianne. The other girl, sat with that pretty blonde, and the bald dude, is my twin sister. Her name is Chichi."  
  
Bulma laughed, " That's the name of that girl I swapped with!"  
  
" Cool! Well, hope you don'tmind me rude, but I'd like to go to sleep... seeing this flight is 7 hours, I think I'll be up again, and we can talk more." She smiled and went to sleep. Bulma layed her head on Vegeta's shoulder and fell asleep. Vegeta fell asleep afterwards.  
  
* Goku, Chichi and the 15 year old *  
  
" What's your name?" Goku asked the girl. " Me? OH, it's Krystal."  
  
" Nice name. How come your on this plane by yourself?" Goku asked, looking around.  
  
" Oh... I'll tell you as long as you don't tell.... ( whisper, whisper )" Krystal said.  
  
" Cool. ( Whisper ) your a singer? and the people that look normal besides my class, are your body guards?" Goku asked. Krystal nodded.  
  
" I'll be singing soon, so you'll get to hear, and know I'm not lying about the story." She smiled, just like Chichi.  
  
* 18, Krillin, and the 13 year old *  
  
" Yeah! Mascara, is one of the most important make up accesory!" 18 said, to the very interested girl.  
  
" Oh, and hope you don'tmind me asking, my name is 18. What's yours?"  
  
" Chichi." She said, smiling.  
  
" One of my best friends arenamed that. See! The one with the hair up in two pigtails!" 18 said, pointing at Chichi.  
  
" Cool... well, hope you don't find me rude, but Im going to sleep... night! or should i say morning! ^_^!" 18 smiled.  
  
" Are you done chatting about make-up?" Krillin asked, not very happy.  
  
" Sorry! But, she asked if I was into make-up, i said yes than she asked me more questions. I wasn't about to say, " sorry, but my boyfriend wants me to make-out with him '!" 18 said.  
  
" hmph... sorry 18." Krillin said.  
  
" It's ok.... I'm tired now. night, k." She put her head on his shoulder and fell fast asleep.  
  
* Krystal's performance *  
  
Everyone was up! Krystal made her way, through the lane. There was a huge space there, especially for peoplethat entertained to go. Krystal done it for fun.  
  
She started to sing....  
  
I'm super girl..../  
  
Sometimes I have dreams/ I picture myself flying/ Above the clouds/ High in the sky/  
  
Hovering the world/ With my magic be unknown/ Never being scared/ But then I realize/  
  
I'm super girl/ And I'm here to save the world/ But I wanna know/ who's gonna save me/  
  
I'm super girl/ And I'm here to save the world/ But then I wanna know/ Why I feel so alone/  
  
" Wow! She's good!" Bulma said. " Yeah...." Vegeta said. Bulma was surprised that he said someone sounded good! 'That was Vegeta's good thing to say for the rest of the week ', she thought.  
  
* The flight's over * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
By the way, I never made that song up. It was by Krystal, for the Princess Diaries soundtrack. This was a bit long. I tried to stop it sooner, because my hand's are getting sore. I might have another high school fic out, and remember, I said might. Thanks, for the people who reviewed! Later!  
  
ssj-ashley 


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping

Hey, people!!!! ss-j ashley here. How come you guys haven't guys haven't reviewed lately!!! But, I'm not going to fret over it. Seeing it was only the plane trip, I guess I'll write the next chapter.... I think they go shopping, so I'll be describing a lot of clothes... later! As always, enjoy. ( If your wondering why I never updated sooner, the internet on the computer wouldn't work!!!! Buh bye ) I don't own Dragonballz... never will. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Girls have fun shopping; Guys have fun.... holding bags?  
  
" Oh my god! Can't believe we're going shopping today. I thought it won't be 'til later on during this trip. Yay!!!!" Chichi said, counting the money in her wallet. The third day they were there, is today... and their going shopping.  
  
  
  
" Guys!!!! It's going to be a nightmare.... nothing but holding bags today guys!" Krillin said, with his eyes looking worried.  
  
" I don't think there's going to be much trouble..." Goku said, smiling goofy.  
  
" You don't know Bulma then..." Vegeta said.  
  
" Yeah... and you don't know 18." Krillin said, joining Vegeta.  
  
" Well, Chichi is kind of a shopping freak." Goku said.  
  
  
  
" What are you going to get first Chi?" Bulma asked, really excited.  
  
" I gotta look around first. We have seven hours of shopping!" Chichi said, happily.  
  
" Only seven.... well, better than nothing." 18 said looking out the window of the moving bus.  
  
" Oh!!!!! Yay!!!!! We're here!" Bulma said, jumping up and down.  
  
" Students,please stay seated until the bus comes to a complete stop." The teacher said.  
  
  
  
* THE Mall!!!! *  
  
Bulma Chichi, and 18 looked around in amazment. This shopping center was huge!!!! Bigger than the one home... this one even had 5 rollercoaster rides going a the same time.  
  
" OH my god! Girls.... we have a lot of stores to get at.... think we should split up, then meet some where? Then tell which store had which, then go back to the best stores?" Chichi said.  
  
" Nah.... I'd sooner spend half my time with you two goofs!" Bulma giggled.  
  
" Okay... let's go.... Oh guys???? We'll need your help, so follow us! Now!!!" 18 said.  
  
The three guys followed behind slowly.  
  
Vegeta looked around.  
  
" Um.... Bulma.... can I see you later. I have... have to go.... later." Vegeta walked away as fast as he could.  
  
" Why??? Uhhh!!!!!! Go then!!!!" Bulma shouted, making everyone look at her.  
  
" Where's Vegeta go?" Chichi asked Goku, who looked as confused as anyone. He just shrugged.  
  
* Later *  
  
" I still can't believe Vegeta left me!" Bulma said, trying a pair of knee high black boots, you had to tie on the side.  
  
" I know!" Chichi said, trying on a E.W jeans.  
  
18 just adored herself in the mirror. She had on a purple top that tied from the front, down half ways. Along with a pair of jean knee knockers, with a pair of sandals. Bulma and Chichi never liked it... but were to afraid to tell her. She thought it was the cutest thing in the world.  
  
Bulma caught a glimpse of Vegeta as she was tying up her sneaker, after she took off the boots.  
  
She took off after him.  
  
" Why did you leave me!!? Well, too bad.No excuse can save you know! We are officially ov..." SHe couldn't finish. The sight made her stop talking.  
  
Vegeta went out by himself because he bought a bracelet for her. It said, ' I love you, Bulma '. She looked at it. It had small diamonds for the words on it. And it was gold for the rest of it. He put it on her.  
  
" There was a jewelery shop down there, and you got to pick what you wanted engraved in it." Vegeta said quietly putting it on her.  
  
" Th--- thanks Vegeta... I mean, we only started going out about 5 or 6 days ago, and your already buying me presents..." Bulma said.  
  
" Um.... I'm going to get something to eat.... you and the rest can meeet me there, or if you want me too wait, I can do that too," Vegeta said, stepping forward one step.  
  
" Can you wait??? I wanna show the others what you got me.... ok?" Bulma ran back to her friends.  
  
  
  
" What did HE have to say?" 18 said, looking at Vegeta meanly.  
  
" Well.... what you mean is what did he get me..." Bulma said, showing the four of them what he got for her. The girls, ' awww'ed' it. The guys were just surprised what he got her.  
  
After... the group got something to eat. But unexpectedly, Yamcha showed up.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
That's what you get for not reviewing! I want review's, then I'll continue. Buh bye!!!!!  
  
ssj-ashley 


	6. The competition

ssj-ashley here! Oh, thanks a lot for reviewing! A lot of ideas have been popping into my head lately!!! About this story. Well..... here's chapter 6! Hope's ya likes it.... l8r! Oh and.... don't forget............................ enjoy.  
  
I don't own Dragon Ball Z!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Unwanted presence!  
  
While 18, Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Bulma and Chichi eat, an unwanted visitor comes by.  
  
" Hey guys." Yamcha says, sitting by Vegeta. Vegeta glares at him.  
  
" Hey Yamcha! School trip is so cool don't you think?" Goku says, while taking another huge bite out of his..... whatever the heck it is!  
  
" Yeah.... it'll be even cooler when the bike competition starts...." Yamcha says evily.  
  
" What do you have planned now?" Chichi hissed.  
  
" Calm down! Nothing at all...... just that Vegeta.... my buddy here..... is going to have a trip..." And with that, Yamcha walks away.  
  
" Whatever.... I don't care about the bullshit he goes on with!" Chichi and 18 said.  
  
" Yeah.... don't worry about it," Bulma said, as she scooted closer to Vegeta.  
  
" Well..... tomorrow's the bike competition. Whatever Yamcha said about Vegeta having a trip is probably a way to scare Vegeta out of the Competition. Let's just go and have fun ok?" Krillin said, standing up.  
  
Everyone else stood up too.  
  
" Wait for me guys!" Goku said, taking his last bite.  
  
* The Next Day *  
  
" Ladies and Gentlemen! People that's here at the competition. Please get ready. It's soon starting," The announcer guy announced over the announcing thingamajig.  
  
" Oh man!!!! I'm kinda nervous!" Krillin said, putting on his helmet.  
  
" Don't worry. It'll be fun!" Goku said, eating a quick burger.  
  
" Vegeta? Aren't you nervous?" Krillin said, checking out the wheels on his bike.  
  
" Naw. Not really." He looked at his seat, then kneeled down to check the wheels.  
  
" Ladies and Gentlemen. The competition is starting in 5 minutes. Bikers, please get ready."  
  
* Everyone at the starting line *  
  
" OK, ladies and gentlemen.... 1 is Krillin. 2 is Goku. 3 is Yamcha. 4 is Mike. 5 is Vegeta, and number 6 is Jeremy. On your mark...."  
  
" Vegeta.... you better be careful." Mike, Yamcha and Jeremy said togther.  
  
" Whatever."  
  
" And their off!"  
  
The three, Krillin, Goku and Mike were off in front. Vegeta, Yamcha, and Jeremy were behind.  
  
" Get him!" Jeremy smashed into Vegeta, causing the bike to slip a lot, but didn't take Vegeta off.  
  
" Hahahaha! Here!" Yamcha said.... bashing Vegeta in the face with his hand.  
  
Vegeta fell off the bike, and went down a slight cliff. His face was bleeding from where Yamcha punched him.  
  
" Ahhh!!!" Vegeta yelled out, hoping someone would hear him. He was on a very small part of the cliff. It was half ways down from the top. His leg was cut open so far that you could see the bone, and the only thing holding it was the bit of skin on the back.  
  
Goku and Krillin turn around.  
  
" Vegeta! Where are you?" They both yelled. Goku said he heard Vegeta yell. They both then turned.  
  
  
  
" Vegeta??" Bulma said.  
  
" Why'd you say Vegeta's name then?" 18 said, as they ate chocolate.  
  
" I don't know...." Bulma said.  
  
" The guys will be back soon.  
  
  
  
" Ladies and Gentlemen.... seems like one of our bikers has fallen down a cliff ad has hurten himself pretty badly. The ambulmace is going down the race track now.  
  
' Man..... I didn't think we would hurt Vegeta this much, ' Yamcha thought as he went closer to the cliff. He looked down, and seen an unconsious Vegeta. His leg was bleeding badly. His other leg was scratched up, along with his two arms.  
  
Jeremy looked down, worried.  
  
* 5 minutes after *  
  
" Where's the injured biker?" One of the ambulance people asked.  
  
" Um.... down there!" Mike pointed down there. Goku and Krillin were behind, but not a lot. They both were terribly scared. There friend might not survive!  
  
* Once they got Vegeta *  
  
" Sir? Are you ok?" One of the guys asked Vegeta. Vegeta looked into no where, then went back unconsious.  
  
' Where am I?' * Ambulance Siren * ' What's that noise? Where am I?' Vegeta thought to himself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger..... ^_^ Actually he fell down the cliff. * Not funny for Vegeta fans * Review.... then I will write more ok? And tell me what you would do to Yamcha.... jokes.... i don't want to hear about brutal murder. Well, review and yu'll get more.... only 1. That's all! Later! ^_^ ssj-ashley 


	7. Chapter 7

Yo, ssj-ashley here. *AHEM* Uh, if your wondering why Vegeta got beat up so badly, is because I didn't know what I was doing. I realized that when a review from supergirlanna. Oh, and thanks Android18, and Mushi-azn. Sorry if the story gets out of line, like Vegeta getting hurt so badly. ( If your wondering where I got that ' the cut was so deep you could see the bone thing', a girl got beat up here. Her leg was like the way I described in the story..... really bad! ) Review me telling me about it.... but i'd sooner prefer comments.... ^_^  
  
I do not own Dragonballz! Oh and...... enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Scares  
  
*RING RING*  
  
" Bulma?! Your phone is ringing! I'll answer it k?" Chichi said, bending over for the phone.  
  
" K Chi!" Bulma was taking a shower at the time.  
  
" Hello, Bulma's friend." Chichi and 18 giggled. They were both really hyper.  
  
" Um, Chi? It's Goku. I have something to tell you..." Chichi didn't like the tone of his voice.  
  
" What? Is there anything wrong?" 18 looked at her friend who was almost in tears.  
  
' Is Goku breaking up with her?' 18 thought.  
  
" Ok.... Bye." Chichi hung up the phone, and sat down on the bed next to 18.  
  
" What's wrong Chichi? What did Goku have to say?" 18 put her hand on Chichi's shoulder. " Well, Vegeta's been in a accident... a bad accident. He fell halfways down a cliff.... his leg is hurt pretty bad. You could see the bone, that's how deep the cut is. When Bulma comes out, we have to go to the hospital."  
  
" I am out. What's up?"  
  
* At the hospital *  
  
The doctor comes out of the room. Yamcha, Mike, Jeremy, Goku and Krillin are sat in the chairs, until the doctor came out. That made Goku stand up.  
  
" Is he going to be ok?" Goku asked, his eyes burning slightly.  
  
" I'm not even surre of that myself. He's lost a lot of blood, and that cut is awfully deep. here's a 50% chance he could live, and a 50% chance he could not..."  
  
" Goku? Where's Vegeta?" Bulma yelled as she entered the hall. Her eyes were red from the tears. She come up close to him, tears still going down her face.  
  
" He's in there..." Goku pointed to the door behind the doctor.  
  
" Can we go in and see him now?" Chichi asked.  
  
" Well, as long as your not loud you can." The doctor moved out of the way, as the teenagers made their way. Even Yamcha and Jeremy decided to go in.  
  
" Vegeta?" Bulma whispered. She sat next to him. Vegeta slightly turned his head to her direction. His heart beat was really slowing down.  
  
" B---" " Don't talk Vegeta..." Bulma put her hand on his face. Her bracelet dangled from her arm in front of him. He smiled.  
  
" Bulma..... I love you...." Vegeta's voice was like sandpaper. They said that a lot of blood came up his throat.  
  
" Vegeta..... " She went in tears again. Yamcha was behind watching everything. He felt bad. He stepped forward.  
  
" Vegeta.... I.... I'm sorry." Yamcha said, getting stares from everyone. No one knew that Yamcha was the one to push him off.  
  
" Yamcha.... hope your happy..... happy that i.... I did get my trip." Vegeta's face.... so scratched up.  
  
" Vegeta? What a way to end the last year of school or what?" Krillin said, getting what he wanted.... a smile from Vegeta.  
  
" People? Vegeta needs to rest now. Only 6 people allowd. I went over my limit for visitors. 3 have to leave." The doctor announced as his stood by the door. Yamcha, Jeremy, and Mike left.  
  
Krillin and Goku sat down next to Vegeta on the other side from Bulma.  
  
" Vegeta? Promise me something. Promise me that you will be back soon to graduate with us....." Goku held Vegeta's hand. Bulma the other one.  
  
" I--- I promise." Vegeta started to breath a bit heavy.  
  
" Vegeta.... ha. Never thought I would see you in one of these beds til you were an old man. " 18 said sitting on the couch by the wall.  
  
" Yeah. I never thought your wounds would be this bad...." Chichi sat on Goku's lap.  
  
" Yeah..... it hurts." Vegeta spoke as he placed a small kiss on Bulma's hand.  
  
" I'm so tired....." Vegeta closed his eyes, and fell asleep.  
  
Everyone left, except for Goku and Bulma. " Bulma? Are you going to be ok?" Goku asked, walking over to her.  
  
" I think so. I knew we never went out for long. Only about a week... and I love him so much. More than I have ever loved any of my ex's... can you leave me and Vegeta alone for awhile?" Bulma asked, looking into Goku's eyes.  
  
" Sure. Bye..." Goku walked out of the room.  
  
" I love you too Vegeta...." Bulma fell asleep, her hand still on his face.  
  
I'm dreaming of you tonight, til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight, And there's no where in the world I'd rather be, here in my room, dreaming about you and me,  
  
A smile placed his lips as he slept. And hers too. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yo..... I kinda was hyper when I started to write this, But now I'm sad.... Well, please review. C-ya! I'll continue if I get 3 reviews. later! ssj-ashley 


	8. c8

ssj-ashley here. This is going to be a short chapter ok? It's kinda sad..... I think. I'm coming up with it as I go. I had it all planned in the start, but I thought I'd change the ending. I was going to end it as..... never mind. Enjoy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Bulma~  
  
' I feel so empty... any minute Vegeta could die... and I'm here lying on my fat ass, while he's fighting for himself.... and..... was it really Yamcha that did this? Is that what he meant at the mall..... when he told Vegeta that he was going to have a trip.... I guess I'll keep on lying down.... no. Wait.... I'm going to go shopping. It might make me feel better.'  
  
The Z gang has returned from the city. Vegeta was medivacked to his city. Everybody visited him often. Especially Bulma.  
  
ring ring  
  
" Hello?" Chichi said as she answered.  
  
" Wanna go shopping?" Bulma asked.  
  
" Ok!!! What about 18?"  
  
" Call her! And call Goku, and Krillin too ok??"  
  
" Ok Bulma!!! See ya in about 15 minutes. Bye!"  
  
" Bye!"  
  
' I'll get something nice for Vegeta...'  
  
  
  
~Goku~  
  
' Man.... Vegeta got hurt badly... when the nurse changed the bandage on his leg, I got a peek. I could see a little bit of the bone... poor Vegeta.... poor Bulma too. I could lose one of my best friends. What? The phone's ringing.'  
  
" Hello? Goku here!"  
  
" I know it's you Goku! It's your cell phone!"  
  
" Oh, right Chi. What do you want?"  
  
" Bulma is getting better, and we're all going to go to the mall! Your coming too right?"  
  
" Yeah.... sure!"  
  
( Their goodbyes and i luv yous. )  
  
~18 and Krillin~  
  
" Krillin? I hope Vegeta gets better soon. I don't want Bulma to be like this. And I want Vegeta back to be the one we have to force to play the games at parties.... and the one to force to come to parties." 18 said, lying next to Krillin.  
  
" Yeah.... I haven't heard from Bulma in 5 days... poor girl. Must be awful."  
  
ring ring  
  
" Hello? 18 speaking."  
  
" Hey 18! It's Chichi. Is Krillin there? Both of you are coming to the mall now!"  
  
" Krillin is here, and why are we going to the mall?"  
  
" Bulma wants to. OK?"  
  
" Sure! We'll be there."  
  
" Bye!" " Bye!"  
  
" Who was that 18?" Krillin asked.  
  
" That was a phone call from Chichi. Bulma wants to go to the mall. We're going."  
  
" Ok."  
  
~Chichi~  
  
' Good. Everyone's getting together again. About time! I hope Vegeta gets better soon. Oh well!'  
  
* At the mall *  
  
" ALRIGHT! Let's get shopping!" Chichi said.  
  
" Oh wait. My phone is ringing." Bulma said.  
  
" Hello? Oh hi Vegeta! What's up??"  
  
" Not much... guess what!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" I'm getting out in 3 days! Although I have to remain in a wheelchair. But it's better than nothing!" Vegeta laughed a bit. Bulma liked that he laughed.  
  
" Yay!!! Can't wait!"  
  
" This phone call.... I have to go because I'm not supposed to be on. Bye....uh.... luv's ya."  
  
" Bye. Luv's ya too... " Bulma hung up with a grin on her face from ear to ear.  
  
" Guess what! Vegeta's getting out in 3 days!!!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
" Alright!!! How's he going to walk?" Goku asked, wondering why their letting him out with such a leg.  
  
" Oh, he's going to be on a wheelchair. I think he's still going to be took care of by doctors though. But, I can't wait!"  
  
' Vegeta's coming back! Yay!' Goku thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok. I never knew what to do in this chapter. Next chapter will have a lot of telling off. Not to me! The z gang and the person to have put Vegeta in the hospital. C-ya! ssj-ashley 


End file.
